This invention relates to docks, and, in particular, floating docks.
Floating docks are often used where the water level may change so that the dock surface will always be above water level. Such docks typically include a barrels or a foam, such as styrofoam or a polyurethane foam, to float the dock. The foams are expensive and can be hazardous to the environment if they come apart. Further, floating docks using foam for buoyancy use a considerable amount of foam, and foam is expensive.